


【授权翻译】A Night on the Town by ikeracity,Pangea

by Amkylin



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Blindfolds, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Erik Being Cocky, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amkylin/pseuds/Amkylin
Summary: 一场化装舞会。一场商业交易。一个刺客。一个眼罩。Charles和Erik有一个美好的夜晚。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. The Setup

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Night on the Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135411) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



周日的早晨，当Charles醒来的时候，床的另一边是空着的。也没有一只七十磅的狗横躺在他的下半身、切断他腿部的血液循环，所以他估计Erik和Rosie在外面晨跑。他打了个哈欠，揉了揉眼睛，慢慢地从床上滚了起来。

当他去洗手间释放自己的时候，他的肚子叫得很大声。他和Erik昨晚的晚餐吃得很早，他们蜷缩在一起看了一部电影，交换了困倦的睡前口活，然后在十一点就很快速地睡着了。他们在变老，Charles懊悔地想。就还在不久以前，周五的晚上一直是以性爱马拉松、大量的酒精还有很少的睡眠为特征的。大概这就是人们说的结婚以后所有事情都会变得慢下来。

他无聊地转着自己手上的戒指，踱着步子出了卧室，走到走廊上。当他看到Erik坐在厨房吧台上端着一碗麦片，正戳着他的平板电脑时，他惊讶地停顿了一下。Rosie歪歪斜斜地躺在他的脚边。

“嘿，”他说，走过来给了Erik一个快速的亲吻。“我以为你们出去跑步了。”

“我们是出去了，”Erik回答说，俯身吻着他，“但我们提前回来了，当天开始下雨的时候。”

Charles望着窗外的天空，灰蒙蒙的，阴云密布并且阴森森的，令人有股不祥的预感。不过此刻没有雨，只有不详的黑暗。“下了暴雨吗？我想我是睡过了。”

“只有一阵很短的暴雨。你睡过了一切事情。”

“才没有。”

“我曾经试着用一次口活把你叫醒，但你睡过了你的高潮。”Erik干巴巴地指出。

“我很累。”Charles声称，“这是期末周而我有三天没有睡觉了！你不可以用这个来指责我。”

“我可以，并且我会这么做，”Erik得意地说。

Charles哼了一声，走到储物柜前拿了一个碗和一个勺子，并且把牛奶从冰箱里挖了出来。他一边给自己倒了一大堆可可粉，一边低头瞥了一眼还在仰面扭动着身子的Rosie，皱起了眉头。“她在做什么？”

“装死。”Erik头也不抬地回答。

“是你教她的吗？”

“不，是Azazel和Angel教的。”

Charles叹了口气：“好吧，当然是他们。Rosie！过来，好女孩。”

瞬间，Rosie一跃而起，冲过来迎接Charles，将她的整个身体埋到他的两腿之间，想要舔他的手。他笑着把她从自己的腿上解开，粗重地抚摸着她。“早上好，亲爱的。你好吗？”

“一点也不累。”Erik说。“我们只走了几英里，就不得不掉头回来了。如果天晴了，她还需要再走一段路。”

“我们会一起出去走走的，不是吗？”Charles抚摸着她的长耳朵柔声道。一听到走字，Rosie疯狂地挥动着整个身子，用足以摔出淤青的力气把Charles撞到柜台上。“噢，噢，”他笑着，轻轻地推开她，“你要弄伤我的腿了。”

“这就是我的女孩，”Erik喜爱地说。“她身上的每一寸都是武器。”

听到他的声音，Rosie绕过柜台，再次去和他打招呼。Charles揉了揉眼睛，把牛奶倒进自己的碗里搅拌。“那你今天有什么打算？你今天不会去办公室的，对吧？”

“不，我不会去，但我还是有点东西需要看。”Erik对着平板做了个手势。“Alex送过来了一些情报，我需要审查一下，不过等我审查完了，我们可以去吃午饭。”

“情报？”Charles端着一碗麦片，滑进他这边的吧台，爬上Erik旁边的凳子。“有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”

“估计不是。只是生意上的交易。”Erik正在翻看他的平板电脑上的PDF文件。Charles在一旁看着，他翻看了几页，上面写满了密密麻麻的文字。当他注意到Charles在看时，他瞥了一眼，说“去看电视什么的。你没必要用这个来烦自己。”

“你这么说是真的不想让我无聊还是因为你不想我看一些敏感信息？”

“都有一点，”Erik承认道。“你知道的越少……”

“越好，”Charles叹了口气。“我知道。”

大多数时候，他都很感激Erik为了保护他让他远离黑道上的大部分事物，但最近他注意到Erik做出了很大努力来让他远离Erik所有的黑帮事物。Charles已经有一段时间没帮过什么忙了，不管是和对手见面，打探线人，还是在办公室闲逛看能不能帮上忙。事实上，从Erik入狱过后就一直如此。

这和他们结婚有关，Charles知道。戒指和结婚证对Charles来说并没有改变很多事情——甚至没有人知道这段婚姻，所以这段婚姻对Charles来说并没有真正的影响——但很显然，这对Erik来说是有影响的。Charles还在决定他是对这个事实感到恼火，还是只是有点感动。

他收起了装着麦片的碗，从吧台的凳子上滑下来。“我要是看点什么东西不会打扰你吧？”

“不会的，看吧。”

“即使我看 _《亚特兰大的黑帮老大们》_ 也不会？”Charles调侃道。

Erik咬紧牙关。“那个节目里的不准确内容对任何一个有一丝常识的人来说都是一种侮辱……”

“我知道，我知道。”Charles笑了，“那我换点别的东西。”

他俯身吻了一下Erik，在Erik刷刷调出下一页PDF的时候，Charles停顿了一下，摇了摇头说，“等一下，我认识他。”

Erik看着平板上的照片皱起了眉头。“他？”

“是啊。”Charles把平板倾斜了一下来让他看得更清楚，“Mr.Kuo.”

他比Charles记忆中的Mr.Kuo老了一些，他的黑发在鬓角和耳边都是灰白的，脸上皱起了笑纹。不过他的模样没有错——Charles非常清楚地记得，他的母亲是如何在每年公寓里的圣诞聚会上对Mr.Kuo和他的妻子奉承，急切地想和他交好。

“你认识他？”

“是啊。有一次他送我一个机器人做圣诞礼物。”当Erik向他投去疑惑的眼神时，Charles明确道：“机械狗。我妈妈从来没有让我养过真正的宠物，所以我猜Mr.Kuo觉得一只机械小狗是送给一个十三岁的孩子最合适的礼物。我确实很喜欢那只小狗，我给他取名叫Stanley。”

Erik哼了一声，回过头来看着Mr.Kuo的照片，“所以他是一个家庭旧友？”

“差不多吧。你为什么要调查他？”

“为了生意。”Erik把Mr.Kuo的照片卷走，看着他们身后的电视点点头。“你不是要去看点什么吗？”

Charles给了他一个平淡的眼神。“拜托，Erik。Mr.Kuo是我爸爸最亲近的朋友之一。我每年圣诞节都会见到他，直到我去牛津上学。如果你需要从他那得到什么，我可以帮你。”

Erik犹豫了一下。Charles看着他脑子里胡思乱想考虑利弊，权衡着利益和风险。很明显，既然他们已经结婚了，他不想让Charles直接参与到黑帮的生意中（这一点他们以后还得谈，Charles记下了），但同时，目前手头上的生意几乎可以说是完全光明正大。而Erik也确实需要一些帮助。

“Kuo在销售Placid湖北边的的几块地，”Erik解释道，“我有兴趣收购，但是他有好几个竞标的人。我一直想和他进行面对面的会谈，但据他的秘书说，他的日程在接下来的一个月左右已经被安排满了。我可以派Azazel去但…”

“但你才刚出狱，你要低调点，”Charles严厉地说。如果Erik在出狱后不到两个月就把自己又弄进监狱里，Charles一定会和他离婚然后搬去澳大利亚，那里天气很好，不用再去应付黑帮老大和他们的事情。“你应该早点告诉我。我相信我一定还在哪里存着他的电话号码。”

“你认为你真的能安排一次和他的会面吗？”Erik怀疑地问。“我已经试了几个星期了，现在还是一无所获。”

Charles充满喜爱地拍了拍他的肩膀。“Erik，你很可爱，但你不是一个Xavier，相信我，在Mr.Kuo的世界里，这很重要。让我打个电话，我会让你知道的。”

“好的，”Erik说，依然怀疑地皱着眉头。“让我知道。”

*

接下来的一个星期一，当Erik从办公室回到家时，他被Charles打了个伏击，Charles从前厅扑到他身上，用一个吻来欢迎他回家，并在他的眼前挥舞着纸质的什么东西。

Erik尽量避免被Rosie撞到，Rosie挤在他的鞋子上，弄得他裤子上到处都是狗毛。“那是什么东西？”

“这个，”Charles咧着嘴笑道，“是个邀请函。”

“是什么的邀请函？”Erik一边脱大衣一边问道。他一将大衣和围巾脱下来，就从Charles的手中拽过了信封。它印在厚厚的奶油色的纸上，用真正的蜡印封缄。天啊。Erik掰开它，读着里面金色的字样，扬起了眉毛。

“化装舞会！”Charles喊道，“你知道我一直想参加化装舞会吗？”

“Kuo给你寄了这个？”

“我给他打了个电话，告诉他我有兴趣买他在Placid湖边的地，然后他告诉我我们可以明晚在他的晚会上讨论这个。”Charles的笑容弧度加深了。“他的化装舞会。”

Erik把信封翻过来，皱了皱眉头：“我不得不注意到这里只有一张邀请函。”

Charles的兴奋稍微暗淡了一些，“啊是的。关于这个。”Charles咬着嘴唇，对Erik歉疚地笑了笑。

Erik过了一会才意识到他的意思，他难以置信地盯着Charles：“等一下，你争取到了和Kuo的一次会面…但是没有我？”

“这是一个慈善晚会，座位有限，”Charles赶紧解释道，“他只剩下一个座位了然后…好吧，我想只有一个人见他总比我们两个都见不到要好。”

“那我去。”

Charles遗憾地笑了笑，“他说他很期待见到我，所以我不认为他会感激见到一个陌生人坐在我的位置上。”

“但我才是那个想买他地的人，”Erik恼怒地说，“我是那个必须要解决这件事的人。你并不了解任何细节，你要怎么要去和他谈判？”

“是的，我知道，”Charles耐心地说，“但我会向他提到我的一个朋友——就是你，当然——对他的土地有兴趣，我会暗示他让他坐下来和你谈谈，然后我会努力为你和他在不久以后安排一个会谈。一个真正的会谈，而不是一个派对。”

这不是糟糕的计划，Erik不情愿地承认，而且他现在的确没有其他的途径去接近Kuo，所以…似乎这个化装舞会是他们目前最好的选择。

“我不喜欢你一个人去，”Erik皱着眉头说。

Charles笑了：“Erik，这是个充满了真正的商人的慈善晚会，而不是假装成商人的黑帮老大。我怀疑不会有任何一个你的比较……不讨人喜欢的熟人到场。”

“我真的很惊讶你竟然会这么相信‘真正的商人’并不是像我这样的罪犯。”Erik干巴巴地说。“再说了，我是个真正的商人。我只是在警察看不到的地方做我大部分的生意。”

“好吧，无论如何，”Charles边说边踱着步子走进了厨房，“我很确定在那个晚会上能发生的最糟糕的事是我可能会吃到一顿糟糕的鲜虾开胃菜，最终以食物中毒收场。而这并不是任何你能保护我从中避免的事，你知道的。”

“好吧，原谅我这么谨慎，”Erik嘟囔着，从前厅走向他们的卧室，边走边脱下了他的领带。 _这是我的工作，你知道的。_

 _我知道，_ Charles回答说。 _但我会没事的，Erik。相信我。_

 _我当然相信你，_ Erik说。 _让我担心的是其他人。_

他脱下了他的西装和领带，换上了睡裤和Charles在他去年生日的时候送给他的蓝色的哥伦比亚T恤，并在最后戴回了他们的结婚戒指，因为他为了遵守他们的约定一天都没戴。他溜回了厨房，Charles正在那里泡茶。Erik从橱柜里拿了两个杯子，对他说，“你要戴上有线的通讯器。”

“什么？”

“一个有线通讯器和一个摄像头，”Erik坚定地说。“没得商量。”

“Erik，我是作为客人去一个派对，我不是要潜入敌军领土。”

“这我们都知道。”

Charles向他投去一个恼怒的眼神，“别这么荒谬。”

Erik扬起了眉毛，“担心我的丈夫很荒谬吗？”

“别这么叫我，”Charles严厉地说，语气中带着一丝不耐烦。“你会习惯这么说的，接下来你就会忘记在门口把戒指摘下来，然后所有人和他们的妈妈都会知道我们结婚了。”

从Erik从监狱回来后，他无数次提醒过Erik了。但问题在于，Erik并不是因为忘记了才一直喊他丈夫。他叫Charles丈夫，是因为他真的、真的很喜欢。不，Erik带着一丝失望的心情想，这似乎很困扰Charles。

Charles的表情软了下来。他放下茶壶，转过身来搂着Erik，将脸蛋贴在Erik的脸上。“我很抱歉。我知道你对我们结婚的事情很兴奋，我也是。”

“你不用假装这样，”Erik低沉地说。

“我没有假装，”Charles坚持道。“我对我们结婚的方式满意吗？不。但我喜欢和你结婚吗？想着你作为我的丈夫？是的，是的，我喜欢。”

“真的吗？”Erik怀疑说。“因为对于一个喜欢结婚的人来说，你提到离婚的次数太多了。”昨天Charles就宣布过一次要离婚，因为他发现他们没有干净的毛巾可以用了。他从来不是人真的，Erik知道，但不可否认他经常提起这件事。

“只是因为你有时候会让人无法忍受，”Charles哼了一声。他歪着头，让他的嘴唇拂过Erik的耳朵，低声说，“我真的喜欢做你的丈夫，你知道的。我也喜欢你是我的丈夫。”

Erik高兴地颤抖了一下。他的手顺着Charles结实的后背线条滑落到他浑圆的屁股上，咆哮着回答说，“真好。”

Charles缓慢而甜蜜地吻着他，舌头沿着Erik的下唇挑逗着。Erik闭上眼睛，俯身投入到这个吻中。他双手把Charles后背的衬衫往上推，手指在Charles背部光滑的皮肤上游走。他将拇指按进Charles脊柱的其中一节，Charles拱起了背来回应他，Erik于是咧嘴笑了起来。

“要不我们今晚早点上床？”Erik说着，再次懒洋洋地睁开了眼睛。

“还没到七点呢，”Charles嘟囔着。“我们还没吃晚饭，而且我的茶快凉了。”

Erik把手偷偷伸进了Charles的牛仔裤腰带下，隔着内裤捏了捏Charles的屁股。这让他发出一声轻轻的呻吟。“这真的是你现在所关心的吗？”

“嗯……”Charles把屁股往后推了推，抵住Erik的手掌。“答应我一件事？”

Erik将他拉近了点，低下头，嘴贴着Charles的下巴。同时，他用能力解开了Charles牛仔裤的扣子和拉链。“什么都可以。”

Charles将手指浸入Erik的头发中，紧紧地拽着。“没有摄像头，也没有通讯器。”

这是个如此毫无关联的问题以至于Erik一时之间不知道他在在说什么。当他的头终于开始向南迁徙到他的阴茎时，才回过神来。于是Erik停止吻他，往后退了退，瞪着他说，“有没有人告诉过你你很会破坏气氛。”

“这是我的第二变种能力。”Charles打趣地说。“所以？”

Erik叹了口气。“好吧。没有摄像头。”

“然后也不能有通讯器。”

“你必须要戴上通讯器，你不能改变我在这上面的想法。”

“为什么？又不是说你能近到一有人说了什么令人反感的话你就能立刻冲进去。”

Erik含糊地哼了一声，将注意力放到Charles耳后的敏感点，希望能分散他的注意力。

没门——Charles把他推了回去，眼睛眯了起来。“Erik，你不是在计划监视整个晚会吧？告诉我你没有。”

“我没有，”Erik顺从地说，没有提到他因为没有受到邀请已经在计划偷偷溜进去这件事。但Charles不需要知道这个。

Charles对着他扬起了眉毛，完全不为所动。“你知道你把‘Charles不需要知道这个’想得这么大声其实是适得其反的吗？”

Erik恬不知耻地咧嘴笑了：“我还能说什么呢，我从来都是对你完全诚实的。”

Charles发出一声笑声：“当然了。我是英格兰之王。”

“哼，”Erik轻松地哼了一声，再次将Charles拉近。他转过头将嘴唇贴在Charles的太阳穴上。“那么陛下，你要和我一起上床吗？”

Charles翻了翻眼睛：“我的茶要凉了。”

“它已经凉了。”

“这又是谁的错？”

“可能是Rosie的，”Erik说，然后在心里默默地对他总是舍得把自己的狗拿来出来背锅说了句对不起。

Charles嘴角抽搐了一下，他叹了一口气，终于放松地埋进了Erik的怀抱中。他的手在Erik的衬衫上划过，说“好吧。我们去床上。但这次的谈话还没有结束。”

“什么谈话？”Erik无辜地问道，然后在Charles来得及说什么之前就狠狠地吻上了他。

*  
化装舞会将在星期五晚上的七点钟举行。Charles在周二的办公室时间里花了不少时间在亚马逊上浏览，寻找面具。几乎所有的选择都很华丽，有的是金色的，有的是银色的，有的是精致的激光切割金属，有的甚至镶嵌着真正的蓝宝石（他难以置信地盯着最后一个——他可能很富裕，但他从来没有特别奢侈过，而这就是奢侈。）他记下了几个他特别喜欢的，然后把照片发给了Erik征求他的意见。

在东方咖啡馆吃过午饭后，他和Hank见面，讨论了一下他们最新的研究项目的进程。

“我知道我答应过这周五会来实验室的，”Hank推了推鼻子上的眼镜，迟疑道“不过……好吧，我在想我能不能改成周六来？”

“我以为你已经决定周六要来了呢，”Charles说。

“我是。我的意思是，我在想我能不能在周六补上我周五的时间？”

Charles耸了耸肩。“当然，只要我们能在最后期限内完成任务，你可以自由地把时间投入到你想要的地方。”他注意到Hank面色潮红，耳朵微微发红。“你星期五有什么事？”

Hank脸颊上的颜色加深了。“我，嗯……我有个约会。”

“一个约会！”在Hank当他的研究助理的这段时间里，Charles不记得Hank对人任何性别的人有过兴趣。他咧嘴笑了笑，拍拍他的背，“这太好了，Hank！”

“谢谢，”Hank说着，低下了头。

Charles还想说些什么，但就在那一瞬间，他的手机响了，在他的口袋里开始震动。“我待会再找你。”他说着，向Hank挥手致意。他从口袋里掏出手机，瞥了一眼屏幕，点击了接听。“嘿，你收到我发给你的照片了吗？”

“收到了。”

“所以呢？你怎么想。”

“你不会去买一个面具的，是吧？”

Charles皱起了眉头，把他那只空闲着的手塞进了口袋里，然后走回办公室。“为什么？你是有个做面具的人在留用吗还是什么？”

“是的，”Erik带着一丝气愤回答道。“是我。”

“你？”Charles开始笑了一下，然后停下来认真思考了一会。大多数他在看的面具都是金属制成的，而Erik可以为他定制任何一个完美契合他的面具。“Erik，你知道怎么做一个面具吗？”

Erik冷笑了一声。“这能有多难？而且你知道我做的任何面具都会比亚马逊上任何一个量产的垃圾面具质量要好。”

Charles笑了起来。“好吧，好吧，如果你这么强烈要求的话……”

“我的确是。”Erik身边传来一阵沙沙声，然后Erik说，“你今晚几点回家？我可以让Azazel带一些金属切割的样品过来，你可以选一下颜色。然后我们还可以讨论一下你想要在什么地方装上施华洛世奇的水晶。”

“什么？”Charles忍住了揉揉太阳穴的冲动。“没关系，我为什么要惊讶？等我回家后再谈吧。我四点还有个会，但不会持续太长时间。我应该五点就能到家了。”

“好的，我会带晚饭回家。”

Charles叹了一口气挂了电话。他为什么有种感觉，Erik给他做的面具会是个巨大而又丑陋的东西。

*

它的确是。

“这他妈的是什么？”Charles问道，带着毫不掩饰的惊恐盯着它。

Erik在书房的书桌后面对着他咧嘴笑了起来，这一天下来，书房已经变成了他的金属工作室。“我喜欢这个独特的外观，你呢？”

Charles瞪大了眼睛盯着这个角。这整件东西错综复杂得令人难以之心，它完全由细小、扭曲且精密的金属卷曲而成，但它巨大而不对称，有点怪异。“Erik，我告诉你给我做一个面具，不是一个怪兽。”

“这个是 _独一无二_ 的。”Erik站了起来，走过来把它拿起来。“来吧，把它戴上。”

Charles疑惑地伸手从他手上接过来，但差点把它掉到地上。“Erik，”他难以置信地说：“这东西有一吨重，你是想扭断我的脖子吗？”

“没那么重，”Erik哼了一声。把它拿起来，滑到了Charles的头上，系上袋子。当Charles在它的重量下踉踉跄跄的时候，他皱起了眉头，“好吧，它可能是有点重。”

“你觉得呢？”Charles干巴巴地说，他的声音从压在他嘴唇上的金属网中听显得有些许沉闷。他双手握住了这个角，这样面具才不会把他掀翻。

Erik用他的能力把他的作品拽下来，放在办公桌上。“我再研究一下。你确定我不能在上面放任何水晶？”

“不要放任何贵重的宝石在我要戴 _两个小时_ 的化装舞会面具上。”Charles严厉地说。

“你真是煞风景（killjoy）。”Erik抱怨道。

“这是我的中间名。”Charles面无表情地说。

“好吧，Francis。”

“好的， _Magnus_ ，”Charles尖锐地说，但Erik只是咧嘴笑了笑。“它不一定要很奢侈，只需要能遮住我脸上的一部分。而且我需要它能够让我一边喝着香槟一边讲话，却不至于把我弄得一团糟。”

“这是这整件事里唯一的好事。”Erik感慨地说。“你会满载着香槟回家的。”

“那是什么意思？”Charles眯着眼睛问道。

“当你喝香槟喝醉的时候，我们会有最棒的性爱。”Erik虔诚地说，眼睛里带着星光，好像他已经在幻想那番情景般一脸梦幻。

Charles揉了揉眼睛，冷笑道。“那你可真不幸，我几乎不可能在Kuo的派对上喝醉，尤其是当我准备和他谈公事的时候。”

“他是个生意人，”Erik自信地说，“一旦你和他达成交易，他会想要庆祝一下。他也会让你喝得烂醉的。”

Charles还想进一步争论，但他被Erik融掉自己制作的面具的样子给分散了注意力，所有复杂的曲折和卷曲融合在一起，平滑成一个没有特色的金属球体。“你没必要把那个给毁了。我喜欢他的总体外观，除了重量和犄角之外。”

“我可以重做，”Erik不屑地说，“再说了，我也不喜欢你身上的这种金属的外观，下次我会用另一种。”

当谈到金属的审美的时候，没有什么能改变Erik，Charles知道，所以他甚至都不会尝试。“好的，我相信你。但如果下一个也不行，我就会赶紧从亚马逊上订一些东西。”

“你不会需要这么做的，”Erik说，眼睛里闪烁着危险的光芒，这代表着他要么完成它，要么死在尝试中。Charles认为，虽然这塑造了艺术品和工艺品，但他未免也太戏剧化了。“同时，既然我们有了这些废弃的金属……”

Charles平淡地盯着他，因为那球体伸展开来，变成了一根比例完美的金属阴茎，它拥有一个肥硕的、没有受过割礼的头部，甚至还有一根静脉在它粗壮的围长上流淌。“哦，看看时间吧，外卖估计要凉了。”

“外卖可以重新加热，”Erik说，在空气中邀请性地晃动着这根金属假阳具。他故意把自己的想法弄得很大声，用好几种不同的描述来刺激Charles，关于他到底可以如何使用它，比如Charles可以平躺在Erik的桌子上或者弯着腰跪在沙发上。

“我要离婚，”Charles说着，转身向书房的门口走去，Erik边走边哈哈大笑，把假阳具丢在了书桌上。

“不过我给你带了Elena的晚餐。”

“我爱我的丈夫，”Charles立刻说，在感受到Erik听见丈夫这个词时立刻亮起来的思维后，他一直没法停止住微笑。尽管Erik知道Charles并不是认真的。

他们分了一盒墨西哥卷饼和玉米饼，在圆形的厨房餐桌前安顿下来，Rosie在他们的脚下。Charles一边用一只穿袜子的脚抚摸着她，一边问道：“那你周五晚上有什么计划？”

“我想我和Alex可能会去看个电影，”Erik随意地说。

“真的吗，”Charles平淡地说。“这真的是你能想出来的最好的谎话吗？”

“反正你知道我到底要做什么，又何必要问呢？”Erik指出。

“老实说，”Charles舔着手上的萨尔萨辣酱说，“你以为在晚会上到底会发生什么？一个完全合法、完全安全、与黑道没有任何关系的晚会？”

“以防你忘了，”Erik干巴巴地回答，“你有点算是嫁给了黑道了。”

Charles揉了揉眼睛，“我怎么会忘了呢？你不会让我忘记的。”他伸手过去，偷了一些Erik的酸奶油，然后把它涂在自己的玉米饼上面。“我相信你有更好的事情要做，比在面包车里露营两个小时，听一群有钱人说些小话要好得多。”

“你还没听说吗？在货车上露营、听一群有钱人说小话是我的新爱好。”

Charles用脚轻轻推了他一下，而这却只让Erik笑出声来。“你真是不可理喻，”Charles嘟囔着，但他抑制不住从他声音里流露出的温暖的爱意，还有当Erik继续向他闪过他标志性的笑容时，他嘴角勾起的一抹微笑。Charles很喜欢这样的笑容，即使它大部分时候都让他恼火，Erik可能霸道、保护欲过强，有时候也不知道正常的人际关系是如何运作的，但他是Charles的。而没有比这更好的事了。

Erik的笑容幅度加大了：“你刚刚想了一些关于我的很好、很多愁善感的事。”

Charles哼了一声，“我才没有。”

“是的，你有。当你这么做的时候我总是可以感受到。”Erik拍了拍他的头说，“在这里。”

“吃你的玉米饼吧！”Charles冷笑着命令他，而Erik却只是笑了。

晚饭后，Erik回到书房工作，Charles则坐在床上看书。他正在看一本优秀的史蒂芬金的小说，这本小说他已经看了快一个月了，却还是没有看完。但即使是今晚，没有论文要批改，没有邮件要回复，没有讲座要准备，他也不能完全集中精力。Erik的头脑总是像一盏明灯，照亮了Charles的感官，但当他与金属打交道的时候，光线就会变得刺眼，让人无法忽视。没有什么能比金属在他的手中随心所欲地流淌，更能让Erik平静下来。这是他在Charles看来最接近于真正的平静。

最终，他放弃了看书。他把书放在床头柜上，起身去刷牙，然后滑回床上，留着台灯，等会儿Erik进来的时候再开。他闭上眼睛，用他的心灵感应轻轻追踪着Erik的思维，直到Erik明亮的思绪渐渐地让他沉沉睡去。

*

周五的时候一整天都在下暴雨。Charles站在他们卧室的床前，望着外面倾泻而下的成片的雨点，慢慢地系上领结，他叹了口气道：“我的晚礼服要被毁掉了。”

“我可以让Azazel直接送你到门口，”Erik建议道。他躺在他们的床上，像平时看Charles脱衣服一样，如痴如醉地看着Charles穿好衣服。他正想着等会再从Charles身上脱下他的晚礼服，用牙齿扯下那条领结。这太令人分心了。

Charles摇了摇头，“我不想成为焦点。我带把伞就好了。”

Erik耸了耸肩，“随你。”

Charles一边拽着自己的袖扣，一边瞥了一眼时间。6:13.开车应该不会超过20分钟，但因为下雨，交通可能会变得很拥堵。但无论如何，他应该快点离开。他讨厌迟到。

“你是不是也该穿上衣服了？”他一边从角落的扶手椅背上抓起西装外套，一边问道。当Erik疑惑地挑起眉毛时，Charles不得不干巴巴地明确道：“为了你要和Alex看的电影？是哪一部来着，我又忘了。”

“哦对了。”Erik在床上舒舒服服地伸了个懒腰道：“我们取消了计划。”

“哦？”

Erik笑了笑，“他有个约会。”

Charles饶有兴趣地瞥了他一眼，“是Darwin吗？”

“是的，是警察。”Erik皱起了眉头。“我以为我教他教得挺好，但你对他有个坏影响。”

“我希望我能把他从犯罪的生活中解脱出来的功劳归功于我。”

“如果你引走了我的一个好手下，我可能要杀了你，”Erik喃喃道。

“哦，亲爱的，”Charles说着，向他闪过一丝笑容，“我倒是想看看你的尝试。”

Erik只发出了一个小小的、愉悦的声音作为回答。

调整好袖扣，Charles又认真地盯着自己的倒影看了一会儿，把领结系得更直了些，然后说：“那我们来看看我的面具吧。”

Erik急切地从床上滚了起来。“来吧，你会爱上它的。”

这两个晚上，他一直在他的临时工作室里修修补补，拒绝让Charles偷看他的进度，哪怕是偷看一眼。他可以不费吹之力就从从Erik的脑海中扒拉出这些画面，但Charles尊重他想要保密的愿望，即使他不太相信Erik的眼光。昨天下午，Charles已经出去给自己买了一个简单的、相对便宜的银色面具，边缘有白色的亮片。他把它藏在书房里的一摞书后面，准备在Erik的面具变成…….嗯，不能戴的时候拿出来。但希望Erik永远不需要知道这件事。

"我换掉了我上次用的金属，"Erik一边拉着Charles往书房走，一边解释道。“我改变了合金，直到我找到了自己喜欢的东西。它现在更有弹性，应该更容易贴合你的脸。另外，它摸起来更好、更光滑了。”

“那我不得不相信你的话了。”

当他们走到书房时，Charles在门口停住了脚步。“这是……呃……”

“一团糟。”Erik赶紧说。“我知道，我会收拾好的。”

地上到处都是金属卷轴、螺旋状的东西，还有碎屑，散落在办公桌上，散落在每一个看得见的地方。“我们是不是有点冲动了？” Charles问道，有点惊讶于Erik居然用了这么多金属。就为了一个面具？

“在做出我喜欢的面具之前，我做了好几个原型。”Erik说。“在这里呆着吧。不想让你把鞋子弄脏了。”

当Erik走到办公桌前时，Charles顺从地守在门口。地板上的金属为他分散开来，从他光裸的脚边掠过。Erik从书桌上摘下面具，咧着嘴笑着把它藏在背后。“准备好了？”

“这真的值得戏剧性的揭露吗？”Charles哼了一声。

“戏剧性的揭露永远不会伤害到任何人，”Erik回答说。但他没有再拖延：抬起手，他将面具从背后送出，在他们之间的空气中漂浮着，就在Charles的面前，让他检查它。

这……真是让人叹为观止。比Erik的第一个设计要简单得多，而且华丽而优雅。大部分的金属都是光滑的黑色，配上亮金色的点缀，这种金色看起来很贵，而不是俗气的那种。面具的设计是为了遮住Charles的眼睛和鼻梁，让他的下半张脸露了出来。在面具的右侧，金属的羽翼向上飘扬着金色的花纹，设计上是为了模仿羽毛，就像一只即将飞翔的鸟儿竖起的翅膀。

Charles伸出手，Erik将面具送过去，轻轻地安顿在他的掌心。它比Charles预想的要轻得多，比Erik的第一次尝试要轻得多。Charles用手指在面具上刻着的羽毛图案上捋了捋眼睛，轻声说道：“Erik，真漂亮。”

Erik咧嘴一笑，一种温暖的、单纯的快乐在他们的精神连接上流淌。“那你喜欢吗？”

“我喜欢它。”Charles把它在手中翻了个身，贴在脸上。“我看起来怎么样？”

有那么一段时间Erik就只是盯着他看，他的目光慢慢地在Charles的脸上游走。几种情绪在一瞬间同时冲刷着他：对Charles喜欢这个面具的满意，对自己手艺的钦佩，对Charles要戴上Erik做的东西的高兴，还有对Charles穿上晚礼服和面具以后绝对华丽的样子的惊叹。

“怎么样？”Charles催促他。

“你太令人惊艳了。”Erik简单地说。

Charles借着Erik的眼睛看了一会自己。Erik对他的看法总是比Charles认为他在现实中的样子更加讨人喜欢，但这种认知足够作为一面Charles时不时会利用的镜子（说实话，这对Charles的自尊心有帮助，所以它偶尔利用它来给自己打气）。

Erik说得没错：这款面具的确很好看。它光滑的黑色饰面和Charles的黑色晚礼服相得益彰，用金色强调的那部分为原本可能过于黑暗和无趣的合奏增添了色彩的条纹。而Charles的眼睛，在黑色金属的衬托下，闪闪发光。

“太美了，”Charles赞叹地重复着说。“这真是个了不起的作品，亲爱的。”

“这里。”Erik穿过房间，一把抓住了连接在面具两侧的两条金色带。他轻轻地将金丝带系在Charles的后脑勺处，固定好面具。“好了，现在你就完美了。”

Charles转过身来面对着他，他仰起头，用甜蜜的、缠绵的吻迎接Erik的唇。他不是第一次后悔没能给Erik争取到参加晚会的邀请函。他知道他可能会很享受今晚，他确实很喜欢一场华丽的派对。但他也知道，有Erik在他身边的话他会更享受。有Erik在他身边，一切都会更愉快。

“好了，”他把距离拉开，“现在我才是真的完美。”

Erik将手顺着Charles晚宴夹克的衣襟抚摸着，用赞许的目光打量着Charles的身体。“你应该一直都穿着背心，我已经等不及一会把它从你的身上脱掉了。”

“前提是你要乖，”Charles说。

Erik哼了一声：“我什么时候——”

“别把这句话说完，亲爱的，”Charles拍了Erik的脸颊喜爱地说。接着他把自己的戒指从手上脱下来，然后交给了Erik保管。“Janos到了吗？如果我再不走我就要迟到了。”

Janos正在和镇上的车一起在楼下等着，他们的车停在他们大楼的遮阳棚下以保持干燥。当Charles和Erik走出大厅时，他正靠在驾驶室的车门上，他的目光落在Charles身上时，他笑了，“很不错。”

“你是在跟我的丈（hu）——性感（hot）的男朋友调情吗？”Erik说，扬起了眉毛。

挽救得真不错。Charles干巴巴地告诉他。他大声说：“这只是一种单纯的赞美，亲爱的，仅此而已。谢谢你，Janos。”

Janos笑了笑，转过身来打开副驾驶的车门。“我看了一下GPS，大概有十七分钟的车程。”

“很好。”Charles滑进了车内，然后给了Erik一个严厉的眼神：“听话。”

Erik举起了双手，“没有你我还能做什么？”

他看起来很随意，Charles看着Erik穿着灰色的睡裤和写着“CONEY ISLAND吃热狗大赛冠军”的T恤站在他们大楼门前。他想，我有点爱他，我很爱他。

“看个电影，点个披萨，”Charles在关上车门前告诉他。

Erik举起一只手朝他挥了挥。


	2. The Party

这场晚会十分豪华。Charles对奢华的娱乐场所并不陌生，但刚来的时候，即使是Charles也不得不停顿片刻找回自己的呼吸。Kuo为了这个晚上租了一个巨大的宴会厅，并且显然是不遗余力地布置了。整个房间是令人炫目的金色：金色的栏杆，摆在桌上的金边盘子，还有金色的花瓶里面装着金色的百合花。不金的是闪闪发光的水晶和流动的白色：优雅的水晶吊灯散落在整个房间里，厚厚的白色桌布，银白色的椅子上用丝带系成整齐的蝴蝶结装饰。白色的大理石地板是如此光洁，以致于Charles几乎可以从中看见自己的倒影。他稍稍调整了一下面具，让它不至于挤到自己的鼻子，然后迈步走进了房间。

宴会厅以金色、银色和白色为主题，而晚会的参加者则让整个房间显得五彩斑斓，几位身着红色、蓝色和绿色礼服的女士从Charles身边走过。她们的面具也是五颜六色的，装饰着各种颜色和大小不一的羽毛宝石。不止几个男人选择了五颜六色的领结和面具，这几乎让Charles在他的保守的黑色服装中感觉到他几乎是古板的。

是的，当他从路过的服务员手中拿过一杯香槟的时候，他想，如果有Erik在这里，这个派对会更加有趣。

他花了几分钟时间在各色各样的桌子上徘徊，观察着聚集在一起的客人们。面具遮住了几乎每个人的脸，所以Charles并没有立刻认出什么人，尽管他肯定有几个是他父母的老朋友。毕竟以前Mr.Kuo和他的父母都是在一个圈子里，现在看起来也没变。也许他会碰到Mrs.West，他猜，她以前总是对他很贴心。

“Charles Xavier，是你吗？”

Charles转过身来，面对面——实际上是面具对面具，是一个身穿电蓝色晚礼服、胡乱打着黑色领结的高大、有着宽厚肩膀的男人。他时髦的红色面具遮住了他的左半边脸，在右眼上方划出弧度。邋遢的黑色胡须遮住了他的大部分脸颊，让他看起来有点不规矩。他的目光阴沉、温暖，隐约有种熟悉的感觉。

“我认为我认识你，”陌生人笑着说，“Peter确实提过你要来。”

“Peter？”Charles哑然应声。接着他想起来Mr.Kuo的名字是叫Peter，他摇了摇头道：“当然，Peter。对的。”

陌生人点了点头：“你没有认出我来，是吧？”

“恐怕没有。”Charles抱歉地说。

那个人啧啧了一声：“我还以为他会提到我呢。”

“我的邀请是最后一刻才收到的，”Charles解释道。他研究着这个陌生人的眼睛，他确定自己在哪里见过他。但过了一会，还是没有任何线索，他沮丧地说：“给我一个提示？”

“我们以前经常一起偷偷地参加这种聚会。有一次我们偷了一整瓶酒，在你的房间里喝醉了。 我们度过了那些美好的时光，你却忘了我？” 陌生人戏剧性地抓紧了自己的胸口，“我受伤了。”

Charles的眼睛睁大了：“Diego? Diego Mendoza？”

男人的笑容扩大了：“就是我。”

他和Charles记忆中那个十五岁的小男孩对比起来，几乎无法让人辨认了。牙套、狂野的头发和有点尴尬的驼背都不见了。Diego已经完全长大了——Charles讽刺地想，这并不应该是个惊喜。毕竟已经快二十年了。

他咧嘴一笑，伸出了手：“很高兴再次见到你，我们好久没见了吧？”

“是真的很久了，”Diego说。他绕过Charles的手，把他拉进一个温暖的怀抱，捶打着他的背。“你就这样消失了。”

“是的，好吧。我以最快的速度去了牛津。”

“我知道。然后你让我一个人面对所有愚蠢的家庭聚会。”

Charles笑了起来：“我很抱歉。但我必须为自己辩解，因为我们曾经都说过如果我们有机会离开自己的家庭我们都会离开。”他上下打量着Diego，“你看起来不错，你最近在忙什么呢？”

Diego咧嘴一笑：“我毕竟是和你一样，我从家族企业逃离出来了，我现在是个老师。”

Charles给了他一个欣慰的眼神：“我也是！”

“我知道。我应该找过你一次。”Diego的笑容变得腼腆起来，“我不是个教授什么的，我教高中历史。”

“很好！”Charles感叹道。“噢，Diego，我真为你高兴，你没有接手你母亲的事业。你一直都很讨厌房地产。”

“是的，我就是这么做的。你还讨厌……管他妈的父母做了什么，他们到底又做了什么？我一直都没搞清楚过。”

“主要是投资。”Charles说，“他们投资然后开派对。”

Diego呻吟道：“天啊，那些派对真的太烂了我曾经想过把寄过来的请柬扔掉，这样我的父母就不会知道，我就不用去了。”

Charles笑了起来：“他们总是很沉闷，不是吗？但我们玩得很开心。”

“我们在并不是在派对上玩得开心，”Diego挖苦道。“我们是从他们那里溜出来的时候很开心。你还记得有一次圣诞派对吗，我们吃完饭后躲到外面去爬你家后面的那棵树，池塘旁边的那棵。”

“而你从上面掉下来了，”Charles回忆起来，笑着说。“直接掉到了雪地上。天啊，我永远不会忘记你当时发出的声音。”

Diego向后甩了甩头，笑了起来。他的笑声是会传染的，从他身上溢出来，就像温暖的阳光透过窗户洒进来。Charles也笑了，拍了拍Diego的肩膀。也许今晚不会太糟，他想，也许今晚不会太糟。至少他知道Diego不会像Charles那样，把这种冠冕堂皇的聚会看得那么重。

“女士们先生们？”

两人都转过身来，发现有一个人站在宴会厅前面的小台子上的弦乐四重奏旁边，弦乐四重奏在演奏Brandenburg的第二协奏曲时停顿了一下。那人俯身对着话筒再次说道：“女士们，先生们，请就座。晚饭马上就要上桌了，请Mr.Kuo上台说几句话。”

就在大家开始洗牌入座的时候，房间里响起了沙沙声。“你想要一起坐吗？"”Charles笑着问道。

“当然了。” Diego瞥了一眼，然后向附近的一张半空的桌子打了个手势。“这里？”

“很好。”

饭桌上的其他客人似乎已经认识，他们迅速地介绍自己。Charles微笑着做了个自我介绍，在Diego旁边找了个位置坐下，并扯下了自己的面具，期待着吃饭。

“这可真华丽，”他旁边的老太太说，根据她的自我介绍，她是Mrs. Eleanor Baird。“你从哪里弄来的？是定制的吗？”

Charles用手指抚摸着面具上的金色羽毛设计，“你可以这么说。是我男朋友为我做的。”

她对男朋友这个词有一瞬间的错愕，但这只是暂时的惊讶，几乎立刻隐藏在了在了礼貌的面具下。她欣赏地瞥了一眼面具，问道：“他是以做这些为生吗？”

Charles哼了一声。Erik可没那个耐心去做艺术家，或至少不会一直是。“不，完全没有。他只是善于使用金属。”

Mrs. Baird瞥了一眼四周：“他今晚不在这里？”

“不在，恐怕他还有其他的事情要忙。” 大概是这样吧。尽管Charles拒绝了任何类型的监视和监控设备，但他还是隐约怀疑Erik在外面某处的面包车里安营扎寨，伺机潜入。Charles并没有用心灵感应去查看。

“我丈夫也来不了，”贝尔德太太说。“出差了。”她对Charles狡猾地笑了笑。”我想我们得自娱自乐了。”

Charles笑了起来：“是的，我想是的。”

过了一会，随着Kuo上台，房间里变得安静起来。他是个大个子，虽然身高一般，但人很结实，并且随着年龄的增长，他比以前变得更加结实了。在Charles的印象说，他说话轻声细语，但是很有号召力，有一种不可思议的能力，能让每一个字从他嘴里说出来都显得很有道理。他戴着一个小小的、简单的面具，只遮住了他的眼睛，金黄色的边框上镶嵌着闪闪发光的蓝色宝石。虽然他是个比较喜欢华丽的人，但他是今晚的出席者中打扮比较保守的一个。

“大家晚上好，”他对着麦克风说，举起了一只手表示问候。他的口音随着时间的推移已经变淡了，不像Charles记忆中那么明显。“很高兴看到这里的桌子都坐满了，真是太好了。我代表我自己，也代表自然保护协会谢谢你们的到来。大家都知道，今晚晚会的所有收益，都将捐给大自然保护协会，以帮助保护我们的地球。今晚在这里与我们一起的几位嘉宾，来自这个伟大的组织…”他遮住了自己的眼睛，望向观众，然后笑了笑：“当然了，这里有这么多面具，想发现他们还真有点难。”

轻柔的笑声在人群中荡漾开来。Kuo说：“不管怎么说，过一会我会让他们上来，给我们介绍关于这个活动的细节。现在我想欢迎和感谢大家的到来。不要太享受晚餐，因为记住，吃完饭后还要跳舞呢！”

在一阵轻快的掌声后，服务员开始把第一道菜端了出来。餐桌上的每个人都解开了面具，在服务员们上菜时，大家都有些闲不住地欣赏着每个人的面具。

当Charles拿起叉子的时候，Diego在旁边说：“所以，男朋友，嗯？”

Charles点点头，“是的。”然后他想起来，在他出柜之前他和Diego就已经失去了联系。“这是个惊喜吗？”

“不算吧。”Diego停顿了一下吧，然后耸了耸肩。“算是吧。我是说，我从来没想过你会是……和谁约会，你知道吗？你在我眼里一直是个小小的麻烦制造者。”

“嘿，是你老是给我们带来麻烦。”Charles纠正道。

“我们做的一切事情基本都是你的主意。”

“可是你才是那个害我们被抓的人。”Charles打趣道。

Diego轻声笑了：“好了，已经够了。”他在沙拉上淋了点田园沙拉酱，说：“所以，这个男朋友的名字是什么？”

“Erik。”

见Charles没有细说下去，Diego期待地挥舞着叉子。“然后呢？拜托，我已经很久没有你的消息了，跟我说说你的生活吧。”

Charles笑了：“好吧。他叫Erik，是个生意人，我们已经在一起六年了。”

Diego向他投来钦佩的目光：“这么久了？所以你们为什么还没结婚？”

Charles抑制住了想说出来的欲望，“其实……”他敏锐地察觉到自己空荡荡的无名指，他耸了耸肩，淡淡地说：“我们只是感觉还没有准备好，我们对现状很满意。”

“那就够了。”

Charles瞥了他一眼，“所以你呢？有什么特别的人吗？”

“都不会超过几周的时间。”Diego咧嘴笑着说。“我还能说什么呢？我还没准备好要安定下来呢。”

“我知道那种感觉，”Charles讽刺地说，想起在Erik进入他生活之前的日子。“现在有什么特别的人吗？”

“嗯……”Diego将几个面包丁在盘子里推来推去。“算是吧，我其实明天有个约会。”他咧嘴一笑，“祝我好运吧？”

“祝你好运。”Charles笑着说。

晚餐在愉快而缓慢的交谈中度过了。和Diego重归于好很容易：Diego人很好，很有趣也很幽默。在接下来的一个小时里，他们大部分时间都在讲述他们共同的青春故事，然后聊起了他们现在的生活。Diego在Harlem的一间学校教书，主要是教11年纪的学生。他显然对自己的职业充满了热情，当他谈起他最喜欢的学生和他们最近上过的课时，他那份安静的喜悦传递到了Charles的脑海里。他很高兴Diego找到了自己的归属，Charles想，他一边微笑着一边认真听着。Diego是Charles童年时最亲近的朋友——当然，除了Raven以外——知道他过得开心让他很欣慰。

晚餐后，就如Mr.Kuo的承诺的那样，开始了舞会。随着弦乐的重奏开始了一连串的华尔兹。每个人都戴上了面具，成双成对、成群结队地慢慢地走到了餐桌中央宽阔的舞池中。

“你要跳舞吗？”Diego边问边拉回了自己的面具。

Charles摇了摇头，拍了拍自己的肚子，“我想我还是坐在这里，等那块巧克力蛋糕消化完吧。”

Diego咧嘴一笑，耸了耸肩，“随你。”

他起身融进了穿着黑色晚礼服和五颜六色的鸡尾酒晚礼服的人群中。Charles看着他离开，然后把注意力转移到其余的人群中。是时候谈正事了。

要找到Kuo并不费力：他有个与众不同的头脑，穿着银色的衣服，并且纪律严明。他的特点是有着锐利的眼神，这让他成为了一个成功的商人。他在房间的对面，但依然在Charles的视线范围中，所以Charles干脆坐在他的桌前，啜饮着已经喝了一半的葡萄酒，观察着他。

如何接近Kuo才是最好的办法？通常情况下，Charles是不愿意在这样的慈善活动中提起公事的，但像Kuo这样的人，从来没有真正的休息过。例如：他现在正在和一个高挑的褐发女子聊天，她穿着一身亮丽的绿色连衣裙，Charles从他们的脑海中迅速地扫视了一下，就知道他们并不是在讨论轻佻的事情。

他的手机在他的夹克里嗡嗡作响，他掏出手机，又给了Kuo一个长长的眼神，然后看了看屏幕。当然，是Erik发来的。

_现在进行得怎么样？_

_很好，_ Charles打字回复他。 _你在忙什么？_

_披萨。_

下一封短信发来了一张放在他们沙发上吃了一半的披萨的图片。Charles惊讶地问他， _你真的没有在外面的某辆货车里扎营吗？_

_我不是个*跟踪狂*，_ Erik回复道。Charles几乎可以看到他翻了个白眼。 _你告诉我要待在家里所以我这么做了，另外反正坐在一辆货车里等上若干个小时也很无聊。这只是个晚会。_

Charles充满喜爱地笑了然后回复了短信， _你真的听了我的话让我感觉好暖心_ ，然后打上了一连串心形emoji。

_你是说150%的时候吗？_ Erik回他。

现在轮到Charles翻白眼了， _不要夸大其词。_

Charles将手机放回口袋里，他抬起头来，看到那位黑发女子现在跟着一个戴着华丽的紫色面具的绅士走上舞池。Kuo已经转身去拿酒了。现在或者永远不，Charles想，逼着自己挪动了脚步，毕竟Kuo迟早会被别人趁机抢走注意力。

“Mr.Kuo，”Charles走近了，换上他最迷人的笑容，打了个招呼。

Kuo转头看向他，皱了皱眉头，然后在认出他时咧嘴一笑：“Charles Xavier！有多久没见了？”

“太久了。”Charles说，热情地握着他的手。“见到你真高兴，先生。”

“上次我见到你的时候，你才长到这么高。”Kuo感叹道，指了指自己的肩膀。“现在我听说你是个教授？”

“在哥大，”Charles点了点头，“而你还是一如既往地成功。你的股票创下了历史新高，不是吗？”

Kuo轻声笑了，“是的，是的。这段时间我和我的合作伙伴们都过得很好。我们的业务已经扩展到了五十个州，现在在考虑进军海外。”

“据我所知，你在加拿大开了几家零售店，”Charles不紧不慢地说，好像他这几天来并没有花心思去看有关Korse国际的所有最新消息。“你受到了热烈欢迎，不是吗？”

“这些是相对较新的，”Kuo说，“但我们暂时宣布他们是成功的。除非发生灾难——不过提醒你，一般不会发生——我们离国际扩张只有一两年的时间了。”

“那真是太好了。”Charles笑着说，他从路过的托盘里摘下一杯香槟，向Kuo敬酒，“为你的成功干杯。祝愿它只会越做越大。”

Kuo笑了笑，他的脑海里散发出愉悦的光芒，“谢谢你。”

Charles从酒杯里抿了一口香槟，停顿了足够长的时间好让话题转换显得自然，然后问道：“那你还住在Suffolk的那座大房子里吗？”

Kuo点了点头，“我们住在那里太久，已经无法搬走了。如果我考虑搬走，我的孩子们会暴走的。主要是我的女儿。”他沮丧地点了点头，“她对那里有太多感情了。”

“嗯，她在那里长大，”Charles理解地说。“我相信她在那里一定有很多美好的回忆。”

“我知道。”

Charles研究了一会儿Kuo的心思，评估了一下。Kuo的思绪稍稍放缓了一些，他让自己更加放松，享受着音乐和舞蹈，让自己从生意上的想法中得到短暂的休息。再过一会儿，Charles想，他可能会很乐意谈交易。现在，他可以从几分钟无关的谈话中受益。

他刚要问起Kuo的孩子们的事，另一个思维就引起了他的注意。他扫视了一下人群，发现那个人坐在房间对面的桌子上。Charles又喝了一口香槟，偷偷地研究了一下这个人，他仔细地打量着这个人的心思，试图弄清楚那里的不和谐。房间里的其他人都是快乐的、知足的、无聊的、烦闷的、困倦的、兴奋的，但这个人——他从这个人的心思读出了不好的意图，而他的注意力全部落在了Kuo身上。

他看起来并不显得格格不入：他穿着一身黑色的晚礼服，打着黄色的领带，戴着相配的黄色面具。然而，他的脑海中却有一股暗流将把他和别人区分开来。思考片刻后，Charles潜入更深的地方，保持着轻盈的触感，让人无法察觉，然后——哦。

他退回自己的脑海中，勉强克制住自己发出一声长长的叹息。Erik在这件事过后绝对会变得令人难以忍受。

“失陪一下。”Charles对Kuo说，“我得打个电话。”

他往后退了几步，然后拨通了Erik的电话，眼睛紧紧地盯着那个戴着黄色面具的男人。

“嘿，”Erik接起电话时说：“已经感到无聊了吗？”

“并没有，”Charles说。“我有种感觉，这里会发生一些更刺激的事情。”

“什么，弦乐四重奏要演奏一些流行歌曲？”

Charles哼了一声，“不。你不会碰巧准备好了你的晚礼服吧？”

对面是一阵长长的、怀疑的停顿，“这是个陷阱问题吗？”

“不，亲爱的。”

“如果我说是呢？”

“那我会邀请你加入我。”

又是一阵停顿，而这次停顿的时间更长，更加难以置信，“这是个测试吗？”

Charles温柔地笑了，“不。你真的以为我会这样考验你吗？过来和我一起，Erik。这里有一下事情需要你的注意，所以快点。”

“比如……你的老二吗？”Erik问，Charles听得到他的笑声。

Charles差点当场就挂了他的电话，但目前的事情有点着急。“就快来吧。”他叹了口气，“还有，你有面具吗？在我书柜第三层书架后面的书后面有一个。”

“所以你还是买了一个以防万一？”Erik愠恼地责问道，“我就知道，你真的不相信我——”

“我们可以以后在争论这个吗？”

“好吧，”Erik冷哼道，“我不需要你那块廉价的塑料，我做了一个备用的面具，就是怕你不喜欢我给你的那一副。”

Charles笑了笑，“我就知道你应该有一个。你来了就告诉我，我会暗示门卫让你进来的。”

他们还有一点时间；那个戴着黄色面具的男人——Charles回过神来，想起了他的名字，Gary Walsh，还没准备好要如何采取行动。如果他决定在Erik来之前采取行动，Charles认为他可以过去拖住他一分钟，然后再拖一分钟，他们需要多久就拖多久。但事实证明，他们根本就不需要多长时间。在接下来的十分钟内，Erik的思维进入了他的意识范围内，，Charles又惊又喜，他引导门卫朝另一个地方看去，让Erik得以溜进去。

一分钟后，Erik出现在门口，他的脸隐藏在一个镶着闪亮金边的皇家紫色面具后面，并不能看出来。但Charles从他礼服的华丽剪裁、完美的姿态以及领结有点向左倾斜的方式中认出了他，因为Erik总是不能把领带系直。当Charles亲昵地拂过他的脑海时，Erik的目光在人群中扫过，直到找到他，然后开始在舞者的簇拥中穿行。

“你好，陌生人，”当Erik走到他身边时，Charles轻声打了个招呼，“你看起来很眼熟。”

“我有吗？”Erik问道，从Charles的手中接过香槟杯。“不，我不认为我们见过。”

“没礼貌，”Charles说，伸手搂住了Erik的腰。他闻喷了一下发现Erik甚至还花了点时间喷了一些Charles最喜欢的那种辛辣的古龙水。 _你怎么这么快就来了？_ Charles问，俯身深吸了一口。 _Azazel？_

“他很不高兴我把他从他的夜生活里叫出来了，他其实正在赢牌。”

“我稍后会补偿他的。”Charles保证道。

“我知道。”Erik笑了，“我就是这么告诉他的。”他两口喝完了Charles省下的香槟，然后将空酒杯放在了附近的桌子上。“所以你为什么把我叫来这里？你不是说过这是一场无聊的晚会，在这里不可能有什么有趣的事情发生吗？”

“我错了。”

Erik给了他一个欣慰的眼神：“再说一遍，让我好好品味一下。”

“闭嘴。”Charles嘟囔道。引导着将手放在他背上的Erik转过身来，他随意地将他们转换了一下，让他们的视线能够清楚地看到Walsh，“看到那个独自坐在那里的男人了吗？“

Erik的思维在思考中变得更加尖锐，“他看起来不像玩得很开心。”

“那是因为他今晚打算杀了Mr.Kuo，”Charles语气低沉而愉快地说道，为了不引起别人的注意。“而你要去阻止他。”

他们之间有了一阵漫长而紧张的停顿。Erik用他的能力在周围所有的金属上运行着，他先是瞥了一眼出口，又瞥了一眼人群，然后又回头看了一眼Walsh，“你不打算阻止他？”

Charles靠过来，拍了拍Erik的胸口，“我不是那个想博得Kuo好感的人，你才是。”

Erik眼睛睁大了，意识到Charles说的话是什么意思。有那么一瞬间，他只是疑惑地看着Charles，然后不解地摇了摇头，缓缓说道：“让我弄清楚一点：你让我来这里阻止一场暗杀行动…就是为了让Kuo注意到我？”

“还不止于此，”Charles哼了一声，“他得欠你点什么，Erik，我知道Kuo对他欠下的人情很看重。”当Erik只是继续失了魂似的看着他时，Charles摇了摇头：“什么？”

“没什么。只是看起来……”Erik咧嘴一笑，“只是这似乎看起来像我想出来的计划。

“才不是，”Charles埋怨道，“因为你从来没想出过好的计划。”

“我只是想说。”Erik不置可否地说，“我只是没想到你会这么冷酷无情。为了一桩生意拿一个人的生命冒险？那是我会做的事情。”

“谢谢你提醒我你是个糟糕的人。”Charles干巴巴地说说。“但我不会拿一个人的生命冒险的——如果这事闹大了，我会亲自把那个人放倒。但既然有机会，我们为什么要浪费呢？”

Erik赞许地把手放在Charles的背上，即使隔着层层衣物，他的手依然显得很温暖，“我对你有个好影响。”

“你是要沾沾自喜一晚上吗？”

“不。”Erik咧嘴一笑，“只是大部分时间。但首先…”他转身向Walsh投去了一个微妙的眼神，他太过专注地盯着Kuo，没注意到他们在研究他。“他打算怎么杀了Kuo？我没感觉到他身上有什么武器。”

“他是个变种人，”Charles回答道，他在先前进入那个人脑子里的时候就瞥见了这么多，“他可以从他的手上发射毒刺。”

“很好。这不会很简单的。”

Charles亲昵地拍了拍他的背，“你一直都喜欢成为焦点，Erik，我们别装了。”

Erik再次打量着房间里的金属：“他到底为什么要杀了Kuo？私人恩怨？”

“他只是个杀手，但我想不管是谁雇他，估计都是有私怨的。Kuo是个优秀的商人，但我毫不怀疑，他这一路上也结下了几个仇人。这些仇人是谁，我不能说。等你把这里的事情处理完了，我相信纽约警局可以跟进。”

“看来你已经把一切都安排好了。”

“现在，我相信你能把这里的事情处理好。”

“我会的。”一位女服务员停下向他们递来托盘，Erik又拿了一支香槟，啜了一口：“他打算很快就行动吗？”

“我想他应该是在等待合适的时机出手吧。”Charles回答道。他瞥了一眼被一群朋友围在台子附近的Kuo，他说：“如果可以的话，他可能会想让Kuo单独行动，至少在一个孤立的角落里。”

“那可能还需要一段时间。”Erik猜测道，眼睛盯着人群。

”可能吧。”Charles同意道。他从Erik的手中抢过香槟酒杯，喝干后放在桌上，然后握住Erik的手。“跟我跳舞吧。”

“这是华尔兹，”Erik说，“我讨厌华尔兹。”但他还是允许自己被拉到舞池里，当Charles踏入他的空间，引导他进入第一个舞步时，他并没有推开。

Charles八岁的时候就学会了华尔兹，从练习的、机械的那种方式来说，他很会跳华尔兹。他不知道Erik是在哪里学的华尔兹（这个故事来自于Erik生活中的一部分，即使是现在，Erik也不喜欢谈论这个故事），但Erik的动作不那么精确，也轻松得多。虽然他的脚步没有Charles那么精准，但比起Charles的动作要流畅一些，对节奏的本能反应要比Charles好一些。Charles一直认为，如果Erik能够承认自己其实是喜欢跳舞的，那么他一定会是一个出色的舞者。

“人们整晚都在欣赏你的手艺。”Charles说。当Erik皱起眉头时，Charles澄清道：“我的面具。这显然是整个房间里最好的一个。”

Erik感到沾沾自喜，愉悦从他的赞美中滚滚而来。“那当然了。”

“我也很喜欢你的，”Charles说，让他的目光在Erik面具上缠绕着的金色弧线上游走，那真的挺可爱的。“你有想过把这个当成事业来做吗？”

“是的，”Erik干巴巴地说，“让我把帝国的缰绳交给Alex，然后我就可以马上开始这份职业了。”

_只是列举了一些退休的方案，_ Charles咧嘴笑着回答道。

慢慢地，他们把目光投向了Kuo和其他几位客人聚集的地方。Erik把他们转过来，让他盯着Walsh，而Charles则盯着Kuo，几分钟的时间里，他们就只是随着音乐摇摆，舒服地紧紧贴在一起。Charles叹了一口气，心想总有一天，他们会参加这样的聚会，但不用担心生意上的交易和杀手。也许今天不会，但人总要有希望。

他们的距离已经很近了，Charles无意中听到了Kuo借口去洗手间的声音。他捏了捏Erik的手，Erik点了点头，将头微微扭向身后。Walsh已经从桌子上站起身来，稳稳地朝舞厅的门外走去，这是他一整晚以来第一次从桌子上站起来。

“表演时间到了。”Charles喃喃道。

当他们尾随Kuo走到门前时，Charles走在前面，思维擦过Walsh的脑子。他走在他们所有人的前面，已经走到了大厅和洗手间门口。他快速扫视了一下浴室和外面的走廊，发现没有其他客人，也没有保安。整个晚上都不会有更好的机会了。

_也许你应该呆在洗手间外面，_ Erik建议道， _我不想让你陷入任何战斗中。_

不，Charles坚定地说。如果他被困在外面的走廊里等着，他就不能那么快，也不能那么轻松地帮忙，虽然他很自信Erik可以不费吹灰之力地搞定Walsh，但他也不想让Erik的背后没有后援。

_我都不知道我为什么要问这个问题。_ Erik叹了口气。

_准备好了吗？_ 当他们接近洗手间门时，Charles问道。他能感觉到Walsh在水槽边上假装洗手。

作为回答，Erik用他的力量推开了沉重的洗手间，带头走了进去。

Walsh在他们进来时猛地抬头瞥了一眼，他的脑子里开始胡思乱想，试图决定自己是该行动还是退缩，避开目击者。或者，他考虑，他可以把这两个人也杀了，作为附带伤害。这并不理想，但他不确定自己今晚还能不能再有机会对付Kuo——毕竟已经快十点了，而晚会马上就要结束了……

Charles努力掩饰自己因肾上腺素而颤抖的样子，他在离门最近的水龙头洗手，小心翼翼地将自己的手洗刷干净。在他旁边的Erik靠在水槽边，假装在镜子里检查自己的面具。

他们沉默的时间越长，Walsh的疑心就开始升起，于是Charles随意地说：“里面挺热的，不是吗，亲爱的？我几乎开始希望我没穿那件背心就好了。“

Erik目不转睛地盯着镜子，“但我喜欢那件背心。”他回答说，“你穿上背心很性感。”

“我当然是，但这并不意味着就不热了。”他将面具滑落下来，用手拂过汗水湿透的头发，改善自己周围的视野。

他们身后的一个隔间里传来了马桶冲水的声音。是Kuo，当然是他。Walsh的目光从镜子里飞快地往上看向隔间的门，然后又看向Erik和Charles，Charles已经进入了他脑子里。

_他们不会马上就走，而Kuo马上就要走了。不过，_ 他想了想，外面的走廊很可能还是空着的。他完全可以跟着Kuo出去，在他的背后插上几根尖刺，然后不被发现地从侧门溜出去。就这么简单。

他关上水龙头，掏出一条毛巾。片刻后，Kuo从隔间里走出来，走到WalshCharles和中间的空水槽前，开始洗手。他对着镜子短暂地瞥了一眼，然后在发现Charles在那里时，惊讶地停顿了一下。“Charles！你在这里啊，你这段时间一直躲在这里吗？我还以为你会在晚餐结束后找到我呢。”

“我本来是要去的。”Charles说，强行露出了一个随意的笑容，“但我被别人抓住了。”

“你不是想和我谈点事吗？”Kuo关上水龙头，伸手去拿毛巾、“你对Placid湖边上的那块地很感兴趣吧？”

“是的，我是。”

Kuo拍了拍Charles的肩膀，“要不我们谈谈吧？我有几个买家对那块地有兴趣，你知道的。我想听听你的意见。”

“当然，”Charles半信半疑地说。他的大部分注意力都集中在Walsh身上，他整个人都紧绷着，准备好爆发。他在想，现在没有办法在大厅里单独抓到Kuo一个人了。 _先是Kuo，然后是这两个人。_

_Erik！_ Charles大声喊道，他一把抓住了Kuo的手臂，把他拖到自己身后。就在Walsh冲过来的时候，Erik用手一拉，把隔间的门从铰链上扯下来，当做挡箭牌在他们前面狠狠地砸了下去。在Kuo惊恐的大叫声中，Charles听到了Walsh的咆哮声，还有他撞在金属上的声音。他把Kuo向后压，让他们背靠在对面的墙上，看着Erik把另一个隔间的门拉到他面前，加入第一个。然后Erik把手捏成拳头，将金属压在Walsh身上，这让他发出一声惊愕的惨叫，随后金属发出刺耳的声音包围了他，把他困在一个茧里。

随之而来的是鸦雀无声的寂静。一时间他们都呆呆地站在那里，喘着粗气。然后Erik说，“这应该能把他困住等警察来。”

“刚刚到底发生了什么事？”Kuo问道，他浑身颤抖，震惊又困惑。

这场战斗只持续了不到二十秒，但随之而来的肾上腺素激增让Charles的手指都在颤抖，“刚才那个人想杀了你。”他缓缓地、沉稳地说道。

“为什么？”

“我不知道。” Charles犹豫了一下，考虑着要透露多少信息。最后他说：“我们应该报警。”

他们可以听到茧内Walsh敲击墙壁的声音，他试图找到一条出来的路。Erik抬起一只手，从已经被毁掉的隔间里召唤出一块墙板，将茧子加固，将金属无缝地编织在一起。随后敲击声明显变得沉闷起来。

Kuo瞪大眼睛看着他所展示的力量，“你是谁？”

Erik转身朝他走来，把他的面具从脸上扯下来。他抚顺了他凌乱的头发道：“Erik Lehnsherr。”

Kuo的目光从Erik身上游走到茧子上，然后又转回来：“你救了我的命，”他缓缓地说。

Erik理了理他皱巴巴的西装外套，“我想我只是在对的时间出现在了在对的地方。”

“那真的感谢上帝。”Kuo松了口气，带着毫不掩饰的解脱和敬畏地盯着Erik。

_这样就成了，_ Charles告诉Erik。他对他遇到的第一个安保人员的的进行了暗示。 _告诉他安保已经在路上了，然后过来安慰他。_

“安保马上就来了。”Erik说着，走过去挽住了Kuo的胳膊。“你受伤了吗？”

“不，不……我很好。”Kuo快速地瞥了一眼Charles。“你呢……？”

“完好无损，”Charles说。“多亏了Erik。”

一阵阵情绪的风暴在Kuo的脑海中呼啸而过：恐惧、震惊、迷茫、不相信、惊讶、感激。最后一种是个好兆头。他肯定把自己的获救和Erik联系在一起，在Kuo看来，他是今晚的英雄。

安保人员冲了进来，在门口愣了片刻，盯着满目疮痍。三个隔间有两个已经被撕开了，还有部分瓷砖地面也被撕开了。镜子的一部分裂开了，是飞来的碎片的牺牲品。五根细长的尖刺嵌在肥皂机上方的墙壁上可能是被Erik的金属盾牌打偏后射到那里的。洗手间里简直是一片狼藉。

“这里到底发生了什么事？”门口的第一个守卫问道，他的手冻在了他的配枪上。

“那个人——”Kuo用手指戳了戳金属茧子。“——想杀了我。而这个人，”他用手拍了拍Erik的肩膀，“救了我一命。”

_你看_ ，Erik想。 _我他妈的是大英雄。_

Charles咬牙回了一个微笑。 _是的，亲爱的。你是。_

*

谋杀未遂，往往会让任何庆祝活动结束，今晚也不例外。警察一到，客人们就迅速离开了，除了目击事件的人——Erik、Charles、一个看到他们去洗手间的女人，当然还有Kuo自己。

Erik已经习惯了避开警察，所以当他们向Erik做例行询问时，他很不愿意直言不讳。但是，Charles提醒他，他今晚并没有做错什么。更好的是，他甚至被警察誉为英雄，这对他来说绝对是件新鲜事。他不得不承认，这算是件好事。

_算是？_ Charles哼了一声， _要我说，你简直沉醉其中，不要否认。_

Erik不以为然地， _他们是时候承认我的权力了。_

_你整个晚上都在沾沾自喜是吗？没关系，别回答了。_

Erik对着他笑了笑。Charles此刻就在大厅对面，正对着一个警察低声说着话，手里拿着一支笔和一张黄色的便笺本。他暂时取下了面具，双手插在裤兜里站着，看起来就像从唐顿庄园里出来的那种凌乱的年轻贵族。他的头发因为戴了一晚上的面具而乱糟糟的，Erik只想穿过大厅，把他的头发理顺。他也想用牙齿解开Charles的领结，但在大庭广众之下那可能不那么容易被接受了。

Charles给他送来了一股温柔的、不行于色的愉悦，伴随着“就快了”的印象。

“Mr. Lehnsherr!”

Erik转过身来，发现Kuo正大步向他走来。对于一个在不到一个小时前还在被暗杀的人来说，Kuo的样子非常整齐。稀疏的头发略显凌乱，袖子上和黑色西裤下摆上有一些灰尘，但除此之外，他看起来像是直接从舞池里走出来的。他甚至微微一笑，表情和举止中没有一丝震惊。Erik不得不佩服他的镇定。

“我想再次感谢你，你在里面做的事情。”Kuo说着，拍了拍Erik的手臂。“如果不是你，我相信我已经死了。”

Erik耸了耸肩，“就像我说的，我只是碰巧在对的时间出现在了对的地方。”

“你没有必要介入，但你确实介入了。我很感激你，我的朋友。我有什么可以报答你的吗？”

Erik考虑了片刻。现在就把土地的事情压在这里，太过仓促，太过巧合，不免让Kuo对Erik的动机产生怀疑。斟酌了一下，Erik建议道："“一顿午餐怎么样？下周二？”

“午餐？”Kuo愣了一下。然后他不相信地笑着摇了摇头，“你救了我的命，就只要求吃一顿饭？真的吗？”

Erik给了这个男人一个最迷人的微笑，“其实，有几件事我想和你商量一下。”

他还没来得及多说什么，一个警察就走了过来。“打扰了，先生？Mr.Kuo，我们有几个后续问题要问你。应该不会耽误太长时间。”

“好的，等一下.……等一下……” Kuo从口袋里拿出一支笔，从警官的便签本上借了一页，写下了一个号码，“这是我的手机号。给我打个电话，我们约好中午吃饭，好吗？”

“很好。”Erik说着，把那页纸折起来，塞进口袋里。

等到Kuo一走，Charles就笑着走到Erik的身边，“你好，亲爱的，"他说，俯身在Erik的嘴边按下一个吻。他的手臂滑到Erik的腰上，将他紧紧地搂住。“和Mr.Kuo谈得不错吧？”

“我们周二要吃午饭。这是一个开始。”

“这不仅仅是一个开始，"Charles狡黠地说。“你现在有了他的好感了。老实说，这比你在晚上开始的时候所希望的还要多。我想我今晚为你做了这么多好事，应该会得到丰厚的回报。”

“丰厚的回报是吧？”" Erik低声道，用鼻尖摩挲着Charles的耳朵，“我有几个想法。”

Charles几乎颤抖出了声。


	3. The Climax

Azazel快速又愤怒地把他们送回了他们的公寓。当他们安抚好Rosie以后（她一从Azazel的突然出现中回过神来，就立刻开始乞求Azazel给她摸肚子），Charles伸出一只手去抚平他凌乱的头发，道，“谢谢你，Azazel。你想，啊——你想喝点茶吗？或者别的什么喝的？”

Erik隔着Charles的肩膀瞪着Azazel，希望他的眼神能让Azazel明白他应该离开，现 _在就离开。_

“不。”Azazel干巴巴地说。“我知道那是什么表情。”

“什么表情？”Charles问道，当Erik开始在他的屁股上摸索的时候，他微微有些喘不过气。 _Erik，停下。_

Azazel的表情完全不以为然，“我要走了，并且我要为我今晚的服务收费。”

他在一阵烟雾中消失了，留下Rosie在疑惑中大声吠叫。在Charles用抚摸和亲吻来安抚她的时候，Erik捡起一根咬咬胶，扔到大厅里让Rosie去追，然后趁着她分神的时候，把Charles压在了墙上，他的整个身体已经因为兴奋而变得滚烫。

“已经等不及了？”Charles调笑道。

“闭嘴。”

当Charles再次张开嘴的时候，Erik用一个吻来强化了这个指令，他吻得很深，带着毫不掩饰的渴望，并且力度大到达足以将Charles弄伤。Charles从喉咙里发出了满足的声音，他的双臂缠绕在Erik的背上，手按在Erik的肩胛骨上将他拉近。

 _你之前放倒Walsh的时候_ ，Charles说。他和Erik分享了这段记忆：在Erik如何快速有效地使用他的能力将Walsh 困在那个金属茧中，纯粹而又强大的力量在Erik的身体里流淌时，他的敬畏、自豪还有不可否认的兴奋。 _天啊_ ，Charles喘着气，在回忆中闭上眼睛， _那真是太他妈的辣了。_

Erik咧着嘴得意地笑了起来，骄傲和愉悦在他的脊梁上颤抖流淌。 _那我应该经常这么做。_

 _我希望不你用经常这么做_ ，Charles回答道，用牙齿轻轻咬着Erik的下唇。

_但如果我这么做了，你当然想要在场。_

_我的确喜欢看你工作。_ Charles在Erik的唇上吮吸了一会儿，然后把舌头伸进了Erik的嘴里。

Erik让Charles来主导这个吻，然后将精力更多放在了脱掉他们的衣服上。他把Charles的衬衫从他的裤子里拽出来，开始解他的扣子，令人恼火的是这些纽扣是塑料的，在他摸索的过程中，Charles的手快速地将Erik的西装外套从一只手臂上脱下来，然后是另一只，然后让它扔在地上堆成一堆。

Erik察觉到了一丝遗憾——是Charles，他认为他们应该把外套裤子还有衬衫挂起来，因为Charles从还是个婴儿开始就被训练应当讲究正确的礼仪——然后Charles明确地想，哦好吧，应该把Erik的领结扯下来，扔到Erik背后的某个地方。

“虽然这很有吸引力，”Charles贴着Erik的嘴喘着气道，“但如果我们靠着墙干起来，我的背之后会要了我的命的。你的也是。”

Erik呻吟起来，仍然沮丧地扯着Charles衬衫上那些该死的扣子，“别这么说，这让我觉得自己老了。而且床太远了。”

“什么，”Charles笑起来，“也没那么远，走吧。”

Erik发出了一声不悦的声音，用鼻子蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

“我跟你比赛吧。”Charles说。当Erik朝他扬起眉毛时，他恶劣地朝Erik笑了笑，然后向卧室跑去。

肾上腺素刺激着他的血管，让Erik追了上去。Charles抢先一步比他先到了卧室，带着如此青春活力的喜悦跳上了他们的大床。Erik还穿着西装，也忍不住跟着他一起不顾尊严地一头扎进了被窝。他猛地扑向正在床头上扭动着的Charles，笑着把他按倒，手压在了他的手腕上。

“你穿的衣服太多了。”Erik吼道。

Charles一动不动，笑了笑，“我相信你一直想对我的领结做一些事情。你知道的，用你的牙齿。”

他扬起了下巴，诱人地露出了衣领。Erik吻着他的下颌，然后是更下方Charles的敏感处。他能够感受到喉咙随着Charles的脉搏一起跳动，还有当自己的嘴贴上Charles硬挺的礼服衬衫领上方那薄薄一层皮肤时，对方愈发急促的呼吸。

“Erik。”Charles说，他的名字仿佛通过Charles的喉咙震动了一下，直接传到了Erik的嘴里。 _“Erik，不要闹了。”_

 _我才没有，_ Erik回答道。他停顿了片刻，在Charles下巴的弧度处吸进了Charles的气味，他问到了浓烈的甜美的古龙水味还有微弱的汗味。我只是花时间享受一下前戏。

 _文字游戏。_ Charles把手指伸进Erik的头发里，轻轻拉了拉。 _不要让我求你。_

Erik咧嘴一笑，露出了牙齿， _你马上就会求我的。_

他把Charles整齐的领结的一段咬在牙间，把它扯开了，它啪地一声从Charles的脖子上滑落下来，带着丝丝的响声。Erik把它扔到了床边，没了它，他终于可以拉开Charles的衣领，露出Charles那可爱的、苍白的、只求被吻痕覆盖的脖子。

  
 _不要，_ Charles警告说。 _现在这个天气穿高领毛衣去上课的话太热了。_

 _那就不要盖住它们，_ Erik回答道。他的手放在他们之间，他设法解开了Charles衬衫上其余的扣子，并拉开了衬衫。当他将嘴按在Charles的脖子上吮吸的时候，Charles发出了愤愤不平的声音，随后又变成了低沉的呜呜声。

 _天啊，我一整个晚上都想把手伸到你身上，_ Erik一边告诉他，一边用一只手在Charles的胸上划过。当他继续亲吻Charles的脖子时，他把手臂伸到Charles的身下，迫使Charles拱起背，将头向后仰得更深，好让Erik完全亲吻到他的喉咙。Erik喜欢亲吻Charles的这里，也喜欢Charles热爱这样被亲吻。他也并不羞于地让Erik知道这一点——他的手指紧紧地抓着Erik的头发，喘着气说，“操。”快感从他身上滚滚而来，就像火堆上传来的温暖。

 _你可以就这样射出来，_ Erik说， _只通过我吸吮你的脖子。_

 _别太高估你自己了，_ Charles回答道，但在他们的精神连接里他的语气却并没有显得多有威慑力，带着一股被磨损的锐气，从而透露出他现在有多享受这个。

Erik舔着他在Charles脖子上留下的印记，对明早它们将变深感到很满意。然后，渐渐地，他移到了Charles的胸前，用牙齿轻轻地拖扯着一个乳头。当他将它含入口中吸吮时，Charles粗声喘着气， _“天啊，”_ 他的手在Erik的头发上收紧，仿佛无法决定是要把Erik拉近还是推开。当他把臀部向上倾斜的时候，Erik可以感受到Charles坚硬的阴茎顶着自己的大腿，即使隔着层层的裤子也能感觉到它很热。

忽然间，他发现他们还穿着裤子——或者说他们竟然还穿着所有的衣服，这真是令人难以忍受。Erik挪起身，手摸索着自己的腰带。Charles把自己的腰带解开，拱起臀部，这样他就可以让自己的裤子从屁股上滑下来，迅速地将裤子和内裤脱掉。然后他靠到更靠近床头板的地方，双膝张开，向后倒在枕头上，对Erik发出邀请。

Erik的手停顿了一下，渴望地凝视着Charles，Charles完全赤身裸体，在Erik的密切注视下也丝毫不怯场。他们已经交往了很多年，他们已经结婚了，他们已经做过无数次爱，但Erik有时候还是难以相信Charles有多美。 _他真他妈的美，_ 而最重要的是，他是Erik的，他全身上下都等着Erik去标记、去触摸、去宣示主权。

“有没有人告诉过你，你在做爱的时候的思维方式真的很兽性？”Charles声音略显沙哑地问道。

“是的。”Erik低吼道，脱掉他的裤子和内裤。“你。无数次。”他又爬回了Charles的身上，将鼻子挤到Charles的下颚下，故意深深地吸了一口，发出一阵嘈杂的声音，然后说，“真美味。”

“这太他妈的奇怪了。”Charles一边说着一边伸出胳膊搂住了Erik的背，把他拉得更近了。他的手沿着Erik脊椎的尖线滑倒了他屁股上，他用力地戳着Erik的屁股，使得Erik抽搐了一下，阴茎沿着Charles的肚子蹭来蹭去。

“这是为了什么？”Erik问道。

“快点操我吧，亲爱的。”Charles轻轻地拍了拍他的屁股，“求你。”

“你真爱发号施令。”

“你在跟我结婚的时候就知道这一点了。”

Erik懒得掩饰他高兴的笑容。每当Charles不经意地提起他们的婚姻的时候，他总是充满了火热的喜悦。他在Charles锁骨上方的脖子上按下一个吻，说，“是的，我知道。”

Charles轻轻地叹了一口气，他不耐烦的边缘正在渐渐消失。他用手抚摸着Erik的头发，慢慢地将Erik推起来，直到他们面对面，然后俯身亲吻。这个吻是缓慢的、缠绵的，所有的急迫都被藏在了一种突如其来的欲望之后，只是想要细细品尝这一刻里的，完美的、安静的亲密关系。在这种时候，其他的一切都不再重要了。Erik真正关心的只有这里，在他的怀里。

“天啊。”Charles喃喃道，他的脸颊发烫，红晕浮现在他的雀斑上，“你真是多愁善感。”

“你嫁给我的时候你就知道了，”Erik柔声道，在看见Charles脸变得更红的样子的时候感到很高兴。

Charles将脸转过去，在Erik的胸前轻轻拍了一掌，“请你把我从痛苦中解脱出来，就操我就好。”

当Charles的声音变得越来越弱时，Erik知道他已经到忍耐的边缘了。急切的感觉又急速地回来了，滚烫又兴奋。Erik用一只手伸到他们之间，缠绕着Charles的阴茎，回报的是Charles贴着Erik的脖子发出的呻吟声，此外还有在精神连接上的另一记仿佛打在他屁股上的轻拍，乞求给他 _更多，还要更多。_

 _真是要求很他妈的多_ ，Erik想，主要是对他自己说的。但Charles当然听到了，他翻了翻白眼。

 _你就是不知道如何听从别人的要求，_ Charles尖锐地告诉他。

 _我可以处理你扔给我的任何事情，_ Erik回答道。

他切断了任何进一步的反驳，慢慢地撸动着Charles的阴茎，感受到他的阴茎又硬又热地抵着自己的手掌。有那么一会，Charles在Erik脑海中的存在没有言语，只是一种无意识的快乐和满足的漩涡。他拱起身子投入到Erik的抚摸中，嘴巴张开，呼吸逐渐变得急促。他的眼睛几乎完全闭上了，双臂环抱着Erik的后背，双手掐进他的肩膀里。天哪，Erik永远不会厌倦看到他这个样子。仅仅从Erik紧紧地搂着他的手就已经到了边缘。

“我想尝试一些东西。”Erik说，当Erik把他的手按在Charles的阴茎头部的缝隙上，感受它渗出的前液时，他的眼睛盯着Charles的脸，欣赏着他脸上的每一丝喜悦。

Charles的眼睛睁得更大了一些，“好吧。”他带着一丝谨慎地说。

“你这么多疑。我受伤了。”

“有时候，你的想法真的很糟糕。”Charles干巴巴地说说。

“什么时候？”Erik问道，伸出手用他的能力找到了他们的放在前厅桌子上的面具，“说出一个来。”

“网球拍。”

“只是因为那个没有按我的计划发展，不代表那是个坏主意。”

“Erik。”Charles气愤的说，愉悦的潮红从他的脸上褪去，取而代之的是淡淡的烦躁。“这不是前戏。这是在争论。”

“这就是前戏。”Erik咧着嘴笑道。

“看，你可能会这么想，但是……”当他看见他们的面具在门口出现，停在了Erik伸出的手旁边时，他的声音减弱了。“我对天发誓，如果你又想用那个大号的假阳具——”

“你对眼罩有什么看法？”

Charles盯着Erik看了一会儿，接着又盯着面具，然后又看回Erik。他的嘴张了张，然后又闭上了。接着，他浅浅地吸了一口气，说，我此刻对你略微有些恼火，但我不能否认，这个想法让我兴奋不已。

“看到了吗？”Erik得意地说， _“前戏。”_

他将自己的面具放在床头柜上，把Charles的面具拿起来，紧紧地贴在他的脸上，他花了一会时间欣赏Charles戴着面具的样子。他的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，半张脸在黑色的面具后面隐隐约约地露出来，很神秘。今晚有人会拒绝他吗？Erik不知道，但他肯定不能。

“如果太过分的话，让我知道。”Erik说。

Charles闭上了眼睛， _你知道我会的。_

Erik摸了摸面具的侧面，然后将面具巧妙地重塑了，金属从羽毛般的花纹中流淌出来，填满了Charles眼睛上方的孔洞，把眼睛封住了。在Charles再次睁开眼睛的那一刻，他就知道了——他的呼吸有一瞬间的急促，他的身体还在Erik的下面。然后，他慢慢地呼气，微笑着。 _太色情了。_

当Erik弯下身子咬住他的耳垂，然后亲吻他耳下的敏感点时，他惊讶地发出嘶嘶的叫声。 _你要这样挑逗我一晚上吗？_ Charles责问道。他抬起手在Erik的肩膀上摸索了片刻，然后顺着Erik的颈部线条一直摸到他的头发。他把手指伸进Erik的头发里，把Erik的头往下拽，拽到他真正想被吻的地方。 _我想在某个时候睡一觉，你知道的。_

“好吧。”Erik哼了一声。

Erik用他的能力推开床头柜的抽屉，取回了里面的一罐润滑剂。Charles一听到盖子被打开的声音，就一动不动，等待着、期待着被碰一下。Erik抓起一个枕头，移到Charles的两腿之间，将枕头推到Charles的屁股下面，好让它稍微抬起一点，然后就只是停顿了很久，来欣赏眼前的景象：Charles摊开在床上，戴着面具遮住视线，双手紧紧地抓着床单。他的阴茎还硬着，尖端有液体微微渗出。

当Erik终于将两根滑溜溜的手指触及到他的洞口时，Charles抽搐了一下，一阵轻柔的呜呜声从他紧咬着的牙齿中溢出。Erik很快就决定他喜欢这个蒙眼的想法——即使有他的心灵感应，Charles似乎也不能很好地追踪到Erik的动作，或者说，也许他是在限制自己能从Erik脑子中听到的声音，为了贯彻蒙眼play的精神嘛。不管是哪一种，都让人感到不可思议地眩晕，因为这能够让一个很少有机会让他措手不及的人感到惊讶。

当Erik把一根手指伸进去的时候，他看着Charles的脸，被他的整个表情迷住了，他的表情就像他的身体一样打开了。他们这样做了太多次，导致Charles能够很轻松地在Erik的手指下放松下来，让Erik能够在没有太多阻力的情况下，把第二根手指滑下去。当Erik用手指打开他的时候，Charles把一些感觉反馈给Erik，让他知道Erik的触碰让他感觉有多好，还有他有多希望Erik的手指能长一点，这样他就能进得更深。

 _但那是你的老二应该做的事_ ，Charles有点喘不上气地补充道。

Erik咧着嘴得意地笑了。Charles的快感像一条厚厚的毯子一样包裹着他，他的心灵感应在Erik脑海里的触感几乎让人欲罢不能。Erik的老二又硬又重地挂在他两腿之间，他费了很大的力气才没有伸手去摸它一两次来让自己轻松一点。因为他希望自己能撑得持久一些。

 _那会很好的，_ Charles同意道。 _毕竟你已经让我等得够久了。_

“你话太多了。”Erik低吼道。把他的手指抽回来，又在手指上涂了一些润滑油，然后又插了进去，这次是三根手指。Charles咬紧了牙关一阵，随后又放松下来，释出一个带着颤抖的呼吸。

“还好吗？”Erik问道，观察了一下他那半边没有被遮住的脸。

Charles点了点头。“只是难以预测……”当Erik扭动着手指，寻找Charles的前列腺时，他轻轻地喘着气。 _面具，_ 他解释道。 _有点让我觉得迷失了方向，但没关系，这……很有意思。_

Erik的手指擦过他的前列腺时，Charles带着呻吟声向后推了推他的手指，咬住了自己的下唇。这声音让Erik的老二跳动起来，急切地想要埋进渴望地缠绕在Erik手指周围的热度里去。他又给Charles扩张了一会儿，然后撤出了他的手指，再次摸索着润滑油。他勉强瞥了一眼床头柜，想知道他们还没有没安全套。这时Charles说， _不，就——我想感受到你，感受你的全部。_

“天啊。”Erik赶忙给自己的老二抹上润滑油，然后扔掉了润滑油，把Charles拉下来，直到他的大腿张开，紧贴着Erik的大腿。他用握住自己的老二，对准Charles的后穴，将自己老二的头部往里推，轻轻地推——

“Erik。”Charles发出一声嘶声。

Erik向前倾身，当他的老二终于突破阻力，一寸一寸地滑入时，两个人都发出了轻轻的呻吟。

天啊，没有什么比看着Charles的洞口舒展开来容纳他更好的了。他们已经做过无数次爱了，但看到这一幕，快乐仍然在Erik的脊椎上滚动。因为天啊，这真他妈的性感。他开始停顿，抵抗着自己的高潮，但Charles用双腿缠上Erik的屁股，把他拉近了一点，让他进得更深。

“操，”Erik喘着气，双手栽在Charles的手臂两侧，“等等，等等。”

 _你不会就这么射出来的，_ Charles肯定的语气暗示道， _他不会让Erik射出来。_

恶魔，Erik回答道。在Charles身上颤抖，他的臀部紧贴着Charles的屁股。你这个纯洁的恶魔。

Charles用的脚后跟踢了踢Erik的屁股，就像一个骑手在挥舞着他的马鞭。 _来吧，亲爱的，别让我再等下去了。_

有时候Erik想知道如果他的下属们知道Charles在床上有多霸道的话，他们会怎么想。但他又想，Charles在床上以外的霸道也一点都没有少。他认为他至少应该对他的手下知道他的权威不是绝对的这一事实感到不满，但是……好吧。 Charles也把他们都玩弄于股掌之间。

Erik摆动起屁股，Charles咬牙切齿地说: “啊，对，就是这样。” 他的语气中有一丝恼怒——终于有点不耐烦——Erik再次扭动着他的屁股，更用力地让他闭嘴。而这一如既往地起了作用。

通常情况下，Erik喜欢带着一定的节奏来操Charles，他抽插的力度均匀又长，但今晚他没有任何规律地操着Charles，他很喜欢Charles盲目地跟着他的动作移动、但基本都失败的样子。Erik给了他几秒钟兔子一样快的抽插，然后停了下来。他将自己的老二抽出一半，然后一边重新插回去一边观察着Charles的表情。有那么一瞬间，他就呆在那里，一直埋在Charles的体内，感受到Charles的洞口紧紧地围绕着他，看着Charles的胸口随着每一次的呼吸而急促地升起。

然后他整根抽出，让Charles发出抗议的咆哮， _“Erik——”_

当Erik把阴茎的头部按到他光滑的洞口时，Charles完全静止不动。他的整个身体因期待而紧绷，双手紧紧地抓住床单，牙齿咬紧下唇以抑制住任何声音，他大腿的肌肉因努力保持静止而不断颤抖。汗珠顺着面具的边缘流了下来，那是Erik做的面具，和Erik的要求一样戴在他脸上十分合适的面具。 _天啊，_ 他可真美。

忽然间，Erik毫无征兆地插了进去，一声嘶哑的尖叫从Charles的喉咙里发出，他的双手紧紧地抓住床单，就像抓住了他的生命线，他从Erik的脑子里看见了他的身体是如何紧紧地吸住了Erik的阴茎。

有那么一秒钟，也许是一分钟，一切都变得白茫茫一片。快感像一道闪电一样在Erik的脊椎上划过，刺痛了他的神经。他失去了所有的意识，他身在何处，在做什么——甚至有那么一瞬间，他忘了自己是谁。

当他回过神来的时候，他倒在Charles的胸上，喘着粗气，像一匹过度劳累的公马。他感觉他的四肢很遥远，不受他的控制。当他视力恢复后，他设法把自己推起来，然后意识到——哦天啊，他居然还没射出来，这怎么可能？

 _该死的_ ，Charles终于说，他的胸膛在Erik的胸膛下起伏。 _那真是……_

突然间Erik意识到自己的肚子上黏糊糊的不全是汗水。 _你射了吗，_ 他难以置信地问道。然后他想，Charles怎么会没射出来呢，那——不管那是什么，都是不可思议的。

 _我……不是故意的_ ，Charles承认道，而这说明了很多问题。Charles通常能忍住高潮，而Erik的高潮，只要他愿意他就能忍住，但他却失去了控制……

Charles用力地吞咽着，“那个眼罩，”他抚摸着面具的边缘，嘶哑地说，“我没想到它让其他的一切都变得如此……激烈。”

“我没想到会这么激烈，”Erik说。他低下头，将额头按在了Charles的肩膀上，沉默了片刻后道，“天啊。”

“是啊。”

有几分钟的时间里，他们只是静静地躺在那里，听着对方的呼吸声。Erik闭上眼睛，感受到Charles的脉搏逐渐变慢，心跳变得不那么疯狂。但兴奋的感觉仍然在Erik的脊椎上停留着，他的老二几乎还是全硬的，埋在Charles的屁股里。当他试探性地摆动着臀部，打量Charles有继续进行的意愿时，Charles点了点头，低声道， _继续吧。_

Erik不需要别人说第二次。他用手臂撑住自己，将自己的老二抽出了一半，然后又全部插了进去。当Charles紧紧地搂住他的时候，他呻吟着，不到几秒钟，他又完全硬了起来，这一次他没有试图让Charles感到惊讶，只是保持着缓慢漫长而又稳定的速度操进他的身体里。他无法将眼睛从Charles的脸上移开——尽管他有一半的脸被遮住了，但Charles的嘴却有足够的表现力来弥补。每一次Erik插入时，他都会张开嘴喘息，轻轻的喘气声在他们身体的碰撞中几乎听不到，安静的吸气声让Erik的血液在他的血管里沸腾。Charles用双腿环住Erik的腰，催促着他继续，一分钟后，他伸出了手，Erik抓住了他的手，将他的手按在床单上，两人的手指交缠在一起。

快感开始从Erik的脊椎上渗出，并且在不断增加。 _我可以吗……？_ Charles喘着气问道。过了一会，Erik点点头，撑起身子，闭上了眼睛。

Erik上过女人，上过男人，也上过变种人。但在Charles之前，他从来没有操过一个心灵感应这。天啊，他错过了。Charles在高潮来临前将他们的思维联系在一起的方式，让Erik知道了他的感受——世界上没有任何东西能比得上这种感觉。

当Charles把他的视角借给Erik时，总是会有一点眩晕感，但今晚的眩晕感比平时更强烈。Erik看不见了，不，是被蒙住了眼睛，有那么一瞬间，他只能在慌乱中忍住不发火。但Charles将他的注意力从迷失的状态中转移到了感觉良好的地方，Erik呻吟了起来，他们的双重快感交织在一起，放大了。

感受到自己的阴茎深入自己的身体里的感觉永远不会缺少怪异，就像知道这对Charles有多好一样，永远不会缺少不可思议的感觉。在那几秒钟里，他不用猜测什么会让Charles带着狂喜的叫声从床上拱起身子，他就是知道。他抬起角度去撞击那个地方，Charles的快感从他紧闭的眼皮后面爆发出来。隐约间，他能感觉到Charles的手指在自己的手指周围痉挛。

 _你能感觉到吗？_ Charles问道。与其说是疑问，不如说是对一个疑问的感受，和面具相关。 _这有多好？_

而Erik能感受到。他完全明白为什么会Charles会提前射得这么突然，因为随着视线被遮挡，他其他的感官都被提升了一个档次。他的整个身体都变得格外敏感，Erik的老二在他体内的拖动将精致的快感送上了他的脊椎。Erik能感受到，因为他的脊椎也有这种快感。

失去了对自己缓慢节奏的控制，Erik试图告诉Charles“ _我坚持不了多久了_ ”，但他的舌头这时候显得沉重又笨拙，让他说不出话来，但不管怎么样，Charles知道他坚持不了多久了。所以当Erik的臀部开始缓缓地移动时，他的两颗球开始收紧，Charles在他推进的时候紧紧地抱住他，然后Erik就这么到了。

他的视线在今晚第二次变得一片苍白。Erik闭着眼睛，在高潮中颤抖着，他俯身趴在自己的手肘上。当他扭动着他的臀部，老二不断地抽搐，他射出来的精液从Charles的屁股里渗出来的时候，他紧紧地抱住了Charles。Charles双臂环抱着Erik的肩膀，紧紧地抱住他。Erik只能从自己雷鸣般的脉搏声中，勉强听到Charles在他的耳旁粗重地呼吸着。

他们在共同的意识中飘来飘去，足足有五到十分钟。等到Charles终于完全分开他们的意识，把Erik从他身上推开的时候（当Erik变软的老二从Charles的屁股上滑落的时候，两人都在不停地抽搐），汗水和精液已经开始在他们的皮肤上冷却，粘稠且不舒服。但Erik并没有起身，只是翻身倒在Charles身边，盯着天花板看，仍然觉得自己需要一分钟的时间来喘口气。

“你能不能……”Charles最终问道，对着他的脸微微挥了挥手。

“哦，对了。”

这时使用他的能力需要比平时更集中的注意力。Erik伸手摸了摸面具，让面具在他手中脱落，露出了Charles的脸还有他被汗水湿透的发际线。Charles感到视线模糊不清，他茫然地对着Erik眨了很久的眼睛，当目光终于聚焦在Erik的脸上时，Charles咧着嘴懒洋洋地笑了，“这真是太神奇了。”

Erik笑了，让面具飘到床头柜上，“我的想法通常都很惊人。”

“偶尔，只是偶尔会给人带来惊喜。”

“这一次带来的不只是惊喜，”Erik说，“不要试图否认——我感受到了。”他拍了拍额头。

“说起……”Charles懒洋洋地搅动了一下身子，移近了一点，让自己的头枕在Erik的手臂上。“会很奇怪吗？感觉到自己…好吧，我是说，操自己。”

“是的。”Erik还是有点无法接受这是多么不可能又荒谬，“但它总能证实一件事。”

“什么？”

Erik咧开嘴笑得很得意，“我真的有一根惊人的老二。我认为它实际上可能是西半球最好的老二，或者至少在美国绝对是最好的。”

Charles大声呻吟着滚到了一旁，“我看你的自负才是惊人的。”

Erik沾沾自喜道：“谢谢你。”

Charles揉了揉眼睛站了起来。当他看到Charles往浴室走过去的时候一瘸一拐的样子，一种深深的、原始的满足感在Erik身上跳动起来。 _我干得真好_ ，他懒洋洋地靠在枕头上自鸣得意地想。

过了一会，淋浴的喷头被打开了。 _你要进来吗？_ Charles问道。 _还是说你要在一堆精液、汗水和润滑剂里呆到天亮？_

虽然很想闭上眼睛睡觉，但Erik知道如果他不把自己洗干净，他会觉得很难受。他不情愿地滑下床，把他们被毁掉的床单从床垫上拽下来准备等会扔进洗衣房，然后去和Charles一起洗澡。

“今晚真好，”Charles把洗发水抹到头发上，睡眼惺忪地说。

今晚Erik看见Charles穿着一身华丽的、很少从衣柜里拿出来的礼服，还戴着一个Erik为他精心制作的面具。他得以展示自己的能力，给Charles和他希望在不久的将来成为商业伙伴的人留下了深刻的印象。他离过去几个星期里一直悬而未决的商业交易又近了一步。最棒的是，他和Charles回到家，享受了Erik从未经历过的最令人兴奋的性爱。

今晚真的不会比这更好了。

“看到了吗？”Erik说，手指沿着Charles的头皮挠了挠，“和我结婚并不是世界上最糟糕的事情。”

“不，当然不是。”Charles转过身来，伸手搂住Erik的脖子，给了他一个很长、很缓慢且温暖的吻。Erik闭上了眼睛，俯身享受这个吻。

 _事实上，_ Charles说，他的声音在脑海里听起来沙哑又充满了炽热的爱意， _这是最好的事情之一。_

FIN


End file.
